


Dark JacKen Inktober 2018 - with writing!

by Linadoon



Series: CinnamonSeptiPlierPie fanfics [4]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, CinnamonToastKen - Fandom, JacKen - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Dorks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ken and Sean are dating their girls, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rating May Change, Set in the same universe of What a Show, Slice of Life, but DarKen and Anti seem to have something going on, dark youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: This Inktober I decided to draw my new OTP, JacKen, more presicely, DarKen and Antisepticeye.Together with most of the drawings are also little stories.Enjoy!-Day 1 - AutumnDay 2 - HurtDay 3 - StarsDay 4 - FearDay 5 - HandsDay 6 - RainDay 7 - Plants (Flowers)Day 8 - QuietDay 9 - HeartDay 10 - FangsDay 11 - AngerDay 12 - Sharp





	1. Day 1 - Autumn

   "And why are you sulking right now?"

   "Autumn is startin'..." Anti groaned, crossing his arms and looking away with a pout, like a spoiled brat.

   "So what?" DarKen asked.

   "So what...!" Anti hissed, as if those words had somehow insulted him. "So what that this is the worst season o' them all!"

   DarKen raised an eyebrow.

   "Didn't you came out to the world for the first time during Fall... Autumn...?" He asked. "I thought you would like it."

   The smaller entity huffed, shaking his head as if DarKen had said something stupid.

   "Yeah, I did. I spent the whole month o' October tryin' ta come out..." His voice got a sort of nostalgic tone to it in the last words, before it returned to the old sting it still had. "But no, autumn is the worst time of the year! All thanks ta Signe..."

   "What does she has to do with your disliking of the season?" The bigger entity wondered, curious.

   "Everythin'!" Anti cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. "She gets all hyper durin' Autumn! 'Jack, let's go out! Jack, let's do this! Jack let's do that!'. And they always do so much fer the remainin' o' the season that I never, ever get a chance o' gettin' out! Not. Even. One. Time!" He covered his head, growling to himself. "It's so... Infuriatin'! At least because o' that, Darkiishu doesn't come out either..."

   DarKen nodded, as if he understood the feeling. He didn't honestly, he could come out at any time, Ken never held him back like the other youtubers seemed to do to their dark counterparts. He wondered what it should be like to be constantly forced down by your other side, and he didn't really like that thought.

   "So, what angers you more is the fact that you stay locked inside during all the time..." He said. "Or that you cannot enjoy the season?"

   Anti shot him a glare that seemed to ask him if he was dumb or not because of the question.

   "O' course it's because I am locked, yeh idiot!" He hissed, pouting once again and mumbling to himself those last words: "And because they are havin' fun... I hate seein' them havin' fun..."

   DarKen rolled his eyes, understanding things right away.

   He turned around, grabbing the hoodie Jack had left when entering his room and throwing it at Anti, who jumped, not expecting it.

   "The fock are yeh doin'?" He asked.

   "You'll need a jacket." DarKen said simply, already slipping into a jacket himself. "It's cold outside."

   Anti looked back and forth from the jacket on his hands to the demon in front of him, and then the closed window, that showed a grey, clouded sky.

   "I'm not goin' out!" He said as a matter of fact.

   " _We_ are going out." DarKen fished a scarf from the bag and this time handled it to the smaller entity. Anti glared at the scarf, just like an annoyed kid trying to look fierce. "Come on, Anti, don't be stupid. It's fall, and you're a whole ocean away from Signe. Why not take the chance to enjoy the season for a little bit?"

   It seemed like such thought hadn't passed by Anti's mind as his eyes grew slightly bigger with realization. DarKen tried not to roll his eyes at how stupid the other one was, though, honestly, it was kinda cute to see Anti's mismatching eyes looking back and forth from the scarf to the closed window.

   Till finally the blue and green eyes looked up at the bigger demon.

   "Fine." He got up from his sulking spot and slipped into the hoodie, but before he could reach for the scarf, it was already being wrapped around his neck.

   "So you can hide that cut of yours." DarKen said simply, making sure the cut wasn't leaking, before twisting the fabric carefully, making sure that it was nicely put.

   Anti couldn't help but look away, his cheeks gaining a soft pinkish tint.

   "All done. Let's go." DarKen smiled, walking over to the door.

   "I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna enjoy it..." Anti huffed, his fingers lingering on the soft, warm fabric of the scarf. "It's the same things Jack likes..."

   "Well, let's try it out." DarKen shrugged, not giving much importance to what the smaller entity had to say.

   They left the hotel, going out to the already cold air of the beginning of Autumn.

   Anti shivered inside his hoodie and scarf, complaining loudly about the weather. DarKen just nodded, walking along with him, but he was clearly not paying attention. Anti was indeed like a small child, being bratty just because he didn't want to be there. DarKen decided the best strategy was to ignore him.

   They walked around the city, and Anti continued complaining.

   He complained about the look of pies they found in a sweet little bakery, while DarKen bought them some slices. Still, Anti ate it.

   He complained about the price of the coffee as they stopped by a café, as DarKen bought them some cups. Still, Anti drank it. And DarKen smiled when seeing how with just one sip of the warm beverage Anti's shoulders relaxed.

   He complained after some sneezes, about how they were probably going to get a cold with that wind on their faces and it was DarKen's fault. Still he blushed deeply as DarKen fixed the scarf around his neck so that it was on his face too.

   "So, what do you say?" DarKen asked when they stopped walking for a bit.

   "It's cold." Anti said simply, hiding his face on the scarf. His face was softly red.

   "Yeah, you said that already." DarKen said simply. "Let's go to the park."

   And this time Anti didn't complain, just followed the bigger demon. They entered the park, they weren't alone, but there wasn't that many people around.

   DarKen looked by the side of his eyes as Anti looked up at the trees, his mouth appearing from underneath the scarf and letting out little clouds of warm breath. The trees were beautifully painted orange and brown, with sprinkles of golden leaves here and there. And many already covered the floor.

   Anti stepped in a leaf, stopping as it cracked under his foot. He seemed mesmerized, almost as if he had never done such before. DarKen smiled, and stepped in others as he continued walking.

   He heard as Anti started walking again behind him, stepping on the leaves in what almost sounded like a rhythm, till he finally reached DarKen's side.

   The smaller demon's face was still red and seemed very warm, but this time it didn't seem to be because of the cold. Still, his gloveless hands dangled on his sides, instead of being inside his pockets.

   DarKen reached for the one closer to him, wrapping his big fingers around tiny ones. Anti's face became ever redder, and it seemed like he was going to complain again. Still, his hand held firmly onto the other.

   And, for the very first time, Anti enjoyed Autumn.


	2. Day 2 - Hurt

   DarKen shook his head once again. And Anti looked everywhere but the other demon.

   “Now, may I know what got you all sliced like that?” He asked, slowly covering the cut near Anti’s wrist.

  “None o’ yer business!” Anti spit back.

   DarKen just sighed.

   He wasn’t ready when Anti appeared out of nowhere on his living room, all covered in cuts and scratches. Actually, DarKen wasn’t out at the moment, it was Ken himself. At first Ken thought it was Jack, all bruised up, and ran over to him, worried and confused. But as soon as he saw the mismatching eyes with black and green sclera, he opened way for DarKen to come out. Ken didn’t deal with Anti, never, he didn’t like to, so DarKen had to do the job.

   The smaller demon didn’t say anything, ignoring the questions about what happened, and pulling away from the other whenever touched. Ignoring his childish manners, DarKen retrieved some bandages from the box kept in the bathroom and sat down on the floor where Anti was sulking again.

   They were in silence again as DarKen took care of Anti’s cuts, the small demon curling against the wall. His fingers poked on the holes on the knees of his jeans

   “You were running away again, weren’t you?”

   Anti froze.

   “It’s none of yer business…” He repeated, lower this time, in a hissing tone.

   DarKen nodded, taking that as a “yes”.

   “It was Dark, wasn’t it?” Anti frowned, keeping silent. “I know it was him. You always run to me when Dark messes with you.”

   Anti finally raised his face, his cheeks burning red.

   “Fuck yeh!” Anti pulled his arm away. “I don't need yeh! I can take care o’ Dark myself!”

   “Yeah, sure you can.” DarKen chuckled softly, what seemed to irritate the other one even more. He reached for Anti's arm again. “Anti, stop it, let me take care of your cuts…”

   “I say I don't need yer help!” Anti hissed again, not letting the other touch him.

   DarKen continued trying to grab Anti's arm back, ignoring what was said. Till Anti's hissing and evasive movements started annoying him.

   “STAY STILL!!”

   Anti froze right away, staring wide eyed at DarKen. If there was something that Anti didn't like was to be screamed at; it always made his body react like that,cowering and becoming smaller, small tears appearing on his eyes, as he expected something else to come together with the screams...

   Slowly, DarKen's fully black eyes returned to their normal look, with his weird white irises. He sighed when seeing Anti pressed against the wall, trying to stay away.

   “Sorry.” He said simply, reaching a hand for the smaller entity

   Anti stared at his hand for a second, shaking a bit. It scared him when DarKen got angry, his “psycho” side showing itself, especially because DarKen was the most calm of the entities he knew.

   Still, he reached for DarKen's hand, maybe afraid of what the other would do if he didn't do so, in part because, well, it's DarKen.

   Said demon held Anti's hand carefully, as if to show without words he wasn't going to hurt him. And then continued bandaging.

   Silence...

   “I don't mind them…” Anti eventually said.

   “But I do.” DarKen said, not looking up from his work. “Don't like to see you like this.”

   Anti looked down then turned his eyes away.

   “... You just don't want my blood ta dirty yer floor…”

   DarKen smiled.


	3. Day 3 - Stars (feat. Layla)

  DarKen said Anti arrived at a good moment, Layla was getting to sleep. He would soon be free to… Hang around with him. Honestly, DarKen didn’t really know what made Anti continuously go after him, well, he had an idea… But it was weird.

  “Mary left, she went to the market.” DarKen shrugged.

  “Whatever…” Anti threw himself on the couch.

  DarKen stared at him for a second, and then looked over to the corridor.

  “Do you want to see her?” He asked.

  Anti raised an eyebrow.

  “Why would I want to?”

  “She is a cute baby.” DarKen shrugged again, and turned his back to the demon.

  Anti stayed on the couch, as if waiting for the other to return. But, when he didn’t, Anti got up, following him to the kid’s room. DarKen didn’t react to him, continued focused on the crib. Anti looked down inside the crib.

  Layla was still awake, sucking on a cute pacifier and playing with one of her stuffed toy. It was easy she was almost nodding off though, her eyelids heavy as she winked from time to time. A small crib mobile stood above her, little stars and a white moon twirled around slowly, a soft little song, which seemed to be helping to make the little girl sleepy, played with the movement.

  “Isn’t she the cutest baby in the world?” DarKen smiling, tickling Layla’s head, making her look up. Anti leaned against the crib, looking back and forth from the baby and her father, well, her father’s counterpart.

  “She doesn’t look like yeh at all…” Anti muttered, for no real reason.

  “Lucky.” The other smiled as the baby finally laid down. “She got her mother’s beautiful features.” Of course he had to depreciate himself… He turned to Anti. “Can you get her covers? They’re right beside you.” The smaller entity didn’t complain, he turned around and grabbed it, reaching it for DarKen. “You can put it on her.”

  Anti blinked once or twice, then huffed with an annoyed expression and reached the covers down on the crib. He didn’t know how to do it right, especially with Layla squirming when feeling the fabric being thrown on her.

  For a second, Layla’s tiny hand touched Anti’s fingers, and he pulled the hand back quickly, almost as if the touch had burned him.

  “Thanks.” DarKen said simply.

  Anti stared at him. The other demon seemed pretty relaxed, looking down at the kid as if there wasn’t another entity beside him. It was weird… For him...

  “Nobody would ever trust me around babies…” Anti muttered. “Especially Jack.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why would yeh?”

  DarKen just shrugged, pulling the cover over Layla. The baby complained against her pacifier, trying to free herself from it once again with sleepy, tired movements.

  “I trust you.” He said simply, like simply stating a fact.

  Anti scoffed, leaning against the crib.

  “Terrible idea, really.” He said, and couldn’t help but smile when the other chuckled beside him.

  Anti looked down at the tiny little creature, thinking about what the other said…

  He reached for the little mobile toy on the crib, making it turn around. The stars and the little planets spinned softly, a sweet little twinkling sound following the movement.

  Layla giggled warmly, slowly losing herself to the world of dreams.

****


	4. Day 4 - Fear (feat. InFelix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking dropped out of inktober due to college stuff, but you know what?  
> I'm going to continue this fucking shit till the end of this fucking year! So here!

  The thing about entities, is that they can feel when others like them are around.

  While greater entities can feel the presence of smaller or weaker ones very easily, their own powerful presence is easily felt by these, and even by humans that were sensitive to the supernatural world.

  And a demon as powerful as InFelix, had the type of presence that could take over a whole room, grabbing it tightly like clawed hands, keeping it trapped in it’s shadow.

  DarKen could easily feel when InFelix was close, but the easier way to notice he was coming was watching Anti’s reactions.

  The greater demon had power enough to make DarKen tremble and shiver, but he was used to it, very used, he actually… Kinda liked it… It terrified and angered him at the same time. It still hurt DarKen to know how much he allowed that demon to step over him, and he still somehow continued interested on him, and he couldn’t change it. Demons like them were different than any other creatures, change wasn’t something that came naturally to them.

  That’s why Anti never changed, not even when InFelix was arriving.

  DarKen watched as Anti started to shake, his body vibrating so violently it seemed like he would break himself into pieces at any moment. When this happened, his neck wound would open, the blood spilling out of it and soaking his shirt; his form would glitch violently, as if part of him wanted to flee reality, while another part couldn’t bring itself to move.

  DarKen didn’t like to see him like that.

  “Anti…” He reached for the smaller entity.

  “No! Don’t touch me!” Anti cried back, pulling away from DarKen’s touch as if it burned him. He curled in a ball. “Stay away! Stay away!”

  The bigger demon knew those words weren’t directed at him, mostly.

  “Anti, please, stop it.” DarKen said calmly, as if it would change anything, still, it helped keep himself calm. “It’s going to be worst if he sees you like this…” He tried again, grabbing Anti’s shoulders and trying to keep him still, he could feel the vibrations under his fingers.

  “No! Stop! Stop!” Anti tried to free himself, his nails digging on DarKen’s naked arms. “Let go! I don’t need yeh!” He finally seemed to notice who was holding him wasn’t InFelix and, Indeed, he never changed, did he?

  DarKen sighed when he felt the presence closer. Anti felt it too. Then the doorknob turned. 

  The door opened beside them and Anti whimpered loudly, as if he had just been hurt; his pale fingers digging into DarKen’s shirt, and this time pulling him closer, not much to DarKen’s surprise, he was expecting it.

  “Hello, you two.” The accented voice called, and he was smiling, even though it was hard to see with the lighting. “How are my two favorite boys doing today?”

**-o-**


	5. Day 5 - Hands

  Anti heard DarKen sigh when rolling to the side, and he shivered slightly, already missing the warmth and the closeness. He shook his head, not wanting to think that. Not wanting to admit it to himself.

  “Are you better now?” DarKen asked.

  Anti turned to the other demon. DarKen wasn’t looking at him, eyes turned to the ceiling, and his fingers running through his disheveled hair, pulling away the strands that stuck to his sweaty forehead. Anti couldn’t help but stare.

  “Anti?” It took a while for the smaller one to notice.

  “I-I’m good…” He said quickly, turning his head to the other side. He could still feel DarKen’s eyes staring at him, just like he was doing before.

  Anti couldn’t help it, whenever he could, he would stare. With DarKen, he was allowed to stare. With InFelix, Dark or Darkiishu, he simply couldn’t - not that he wanted to either way -, he couldn’t silently watch, with them Anti needed to be always alerted, always ready for whatever it is they were going to do.

  But not with DarKen.

  With DarKen he could stare, he could watch, he didn’t need to fear for his life or his well being. It was a nice change. And if there was something Anti liked to look at, even if he didn’t admit to himself, was DarKen’s hands.

  Anti normally associated hands with certain feelings. InFelix hands made him feel fear, and disgust, anger sometimes. Dark’s hands made him feel fear, mostly fear, and annoyance. Darkiishu’s hands made him feel full of anger and mistrust. There were also Signe’s hands... Anti liked her hands, they were careful and hesitant, but they were warm, and made him feel calm.

  The feelings he associated with DarKen’s hands were pretty different. DarKen’s hands made Anti feel calm, warm, protected and, for once, cared for. He liked how those hands were so big, and how those fingers felt against his skin, pressing against it just like they had done some minutes ago.

  Of course, he would never admit it to himself. Still, DarKen knew about it, of course he did, even without having heard it from the smaller demon.

  “Do you want to hold hands?” DarKen brought Anti out of his thoughts, and he noticed he had been staring this whole time.

  “No.” He said simply, turning most of his body to the side.

  Suddenly he felt something warm reaching for his wrist, before wrapping itself around his cold pale fingers. Anti turned, looking down at their hands, wrapped together. DarKen’s hands were big, Anti’s fingers seemed so small near his.

  “Happy?” DarKen asked, and he smiled ever so slightly.

  Anti blushed deeply, letting out a soft scoff and turning his head to the side, pressing it again the pillows as if about to go to sleep. Still, his fingers held on tightly to DarKen’s.

**-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker for fluff :v


	6. Day 6 - Rain

  “What the fuck are yeh doin’?”

  DarKen raised his head. Anti was standing by the fence, not too far from him, his form covered by a big umbrella.

  “I… I was thinking…” Was all he said. What was Anti doing there?

  “About gettin’ sick?” Anti rolled his eyes. “Because that’s all that is goin’ ta happen if yeh stay under this storm”

  DarKen sighed deeply, lowering his head. His fluffy hair, now totally wet, dripping down.

  “I just wanted some time alone.” He said simply. “With a baby, life gets a bit… Too busy… I just wanted to refresh.”

  “Well, you’re refreshin’ alright, standin’ there on the rain…” Anti threw back.

  “Why are you here?” The bigger entity asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

  “Mary asked Jack ta talk ta yeh.” Anti shrugged. “I didn’t want ta let him out, so I came instead.” He moved the umbrella, making it lean on his left shoulder. “So, come on now, let’s go back.”

  DarKen didn’t move, he just sighed deeply.

  “I wish she was asking Jack to come after  _ me _ …”

  Anti rolled his eyes so strongly it was a luck his eyes didn’t jump out of the sockets. He should be used to it, DarKen was always depreciating himself. It was part of who and what he was, but still, it was terribly annoying.

  “Oh, come on, don’t start…” He shifted, leaning the umbrella on his shoulder in a way that still kept him covered. “Look, if yeh wanna have an existential crisis, you can have one, just not in this rain. Seriously, that’s just so stupid…”

  “I just wanted to be alone for a while…” DarKen sighed loudly and thought a little. “Even though I am always alone, in a way…”

  “What are yeh talkin’ about now?” Anti arched an eyebrow.

  “You know what I’m talking about.” The bigger entity said simply. “You have Darkiishu.”

  There was silence for a bit.

  “Wait… Yeh mean… Yeh want a ‘counterpart’ with yeh?”

  DarKen nodded.

  A car ran pass them loudly.

  “Wow… Ye’re a fuckin’ idiot.” Anti scoffed, a hand on his hip. “Why does it matter so much that yeh don’t have a ‘demon wife’? D’yeh really think it’s goin’ ta be all sunshine and rainbows like InFelix and Madzia?” He shivered ever so slightly when mentioning their names. “Tough luck, I’m pretty sure ye’ll two end up like me and Darkiishu, or worse, like Dark and Peevils…” He could noticed DarKen was listening, but didn’t seem interested on what he had to say. “D’yeh know what I would give ta be free o’ Darkiishu?”

  DarKen shook his head.

  “You don’t get it…” He said simply.

  “Nah, I think ye’re the one who doesn’t get it.” Anti sighed, not an exasperated, annoyed sigh, as one would expect; it was an actual soft sigh. “Yeh got Mary and yer kids…” Anti rolled his eyes, but it was easy he didn’t think such as unimportant. “By the way, d’yeh really want her ta come out in the rain ta search fer yeh? Let’s go back ta them.”

  “I met her once, you know.” DarKen apparently ignored everything Anti said. “I met Mary’s counterpart, her entity. She was… Very sad, and angry…”

  “Yeah, basic ‘counterparts’ feelings…” The smaller demon interrupted, not impressed.

  “She was very different from Mary…” DarKen continued, looking away into the rain. “She was crying most of the time, and sometimes lashing out her anger on me. But… Honestly? I liked her.” He chuckled ever so slightly, though there wasn’t fun on his voice. “I mean, I liked her presence… I love Mary, I really do, and Layla. But their presence just aren’t… The same. You know what I mean, Anti.”

  Anti changed his weight from one foot to the other, looking almost sheepish.

  “But after Layla came to be… She just disappeared. Not even one hint of her presence was left…” He sighed. “If you spend so long without an entity presence… It hurts… Coming out is way easier to endure, when there is someone like you with you, you know that…”

  Anti didn’t say anything as DarKen finished, he continued silent, as if waiting for the other to continue talking.

  “Well… I am here…” Anti muttered, almost shyly. “I mean… Fer a while at least…”   
  DarKen finally turned to look at Anti, examining him with his eyes, it was hard to understand what was going behind those weirdly colored eyes. Anti wanted, his foot tapping lightly on the wet asphalt.

  Honestly, Anti did understand what DarKen meant. In a way or another, despite hating to have to deal with Darkiishu, Anti felt like he wouldn’t be able to live without her “presence”. Entities, specially “counterparts”, feed off of energy and auras, the stronger the better, the more similar, the better; so it shouldn’t really be a surprise for Anti that DarKen “missed” having something like that around him.

  Anti felt his cheeks get warmer as DarKen stared at him.

  “So? Enough existential crisis?” He raised a hand. “Let’s go back…”

  DarKen looked from the hand back to Anti’s face, tinted a soft pink, and then grabbed his hand.

**-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes DarKen is the one who needs some sweet words...  
> -  
> If anyone is more interested on the whole "entity" and "counterpart" ideas I have, you can ask.


	7. Day 7 - Plants (Flowers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest... I disliked this prompt, i disliked the art, and i disliked writing this. But hey, it is done! So here!
> 
> I'll post a better one after this, do not worry!

 

   DarKen heard a loud noise coming from the other room, sounded like something breaking…

   He raised his hand to knock on the door as soon as it swinged open. The lady on the other side hesitated for a bit, looking at him with surprised - and annoyed - eyes. Both eyes with green irises and black sclera.

   Oh, DarKen didn’t know Darkiishu was out. He had seen Signe entering the room, not her. He had a better idea of what could’ve happened over there...

   “What’s wrong?”

   Darkiishu groaned softly, passing by DarKen as if she hadn’t heard him.

   He entered the room, finding Anti standing beside the window, looking away from the door, his form was shaking, glitching here and there. The glitching was so violent sometimes that it was easy to see Jack’s form behind Anti's.

   “Anti?” DarKen called. The smaller demon jumped, taken by surprise and finally turning around.

   Anti pressed his hand against the side of his face, an eye closed and a dark mark taking over the skin around it.

   “What happened?” DarKen asked, wincing slightly when seeing the damage.

   “I got annoyed… I broke one o’ her pots…” He pointed at the broken pot on the top of the table. The small amount of earth and the leaves of a once nicely grown plant were scattered over it. “So she punched me on the face.”

   DarKen shook his head. What to expect from those two? He didn’t know what got Anti annoyed, but, knowing him, even the smallest thing could have caused it.

   “Let me take a look.” He came closer. Anti didn’t move, just stood beside the window with a pout. DarKen grabbed his face carefully, pushing the hand away to take a look over the black eye. Anti’s form glitched violently, showing that he was still jumpy after the “confrontation” with Darkiishu. “Well… It doesn’t seem that bad…”

   Anti just pouted, his glitching body made it hard to know if he was pulling away or leaning against the greater demon’s touch.

   More out of instinct than anything else, DarKen kissed over the damaged area, pressing his lips the softest way he could do.

   “Ow! Don’t do that!” Anti turned his face away. But his glitching had stopped.

**-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the reason why Signe is still in this story, is just because I wanted to add in Darkiishu into it.


	8. Day 8 - Quiet

   “I don’t like it when you go silent…” Dark used to say. “It scares me. It makes me think you’re not enjoying this.” And then his voice would change, becoming demanding. “Don’t hold your voice back, I want to hear it. Anti. Speak up.” And he wasn’t asking, he was ordering.

   Probably that was the reason why Anti sometimes didn’t stop talking when he was near other people, specially near stronger demons. He talked, rudely, sassy, trying to hide his fear and natural sadness, behind the facade of a powerful, dangerous entity.

   But DarKen noticed that Anti didn’t do that around him, well, not that much.

   Sometimes, it was even hard for DarKen to notice Anti was around. He was silent. He would just glitch inside the room out of nowhere and stay in the corner, sometimes watching, sometimes just keeping his eyes down, most of the time studying the knife he took almost everywhere. But always silent.

   He did talk loudly sometimes, his voice glitching more than normally. It was easy to see he did so when his “strength” was being “threatened”.

   Honestly, DarKen didn’t mind the silence, nor did Ken (Anti had a thing for appearing out of nowhere, and many times it was when DarKen was inside). DarKen was pretty silent himself, so he understood it.

   Truth be told, just seeing Anti lean against a chair, or couch or wall, in a relaxed way was enough to make DarKen happy.

**-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw Ken with glasses on, also, this one is very tiny. I wanted it to be very tiny~♥


	9. Day 9 - Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that, since it isn't October anymore, i can put these "days" in any month i wish! :3

**February 13**

  “... Why did you do this…?”

  “Just felt like doin’ it.” Anti shrugged as if it was nothing.

  DarKen looked back and forth from the heart shaped box of chocolate, which happened to have been stabbed by a well known knife.

  He raised an eyebrow.

  “I was going to give this to Mary…” DarKen said, and Anti just scoffed, looking away. DarKen could see right through him tho. “Did you want some?”

  “No.”

  Still, DarKen knew the answer was “yes”. Anti was jealous.

  “You can have it.” He handed the box to Anti.

  “I said I didn't want it.” Anti hissed back.

  “Too bad, it's yours now. I'll buy another one for Mary.” He smiled softly and shrugged, pushing the now slightly destroyed box on the smaller entity’s hands. “Anyway, happy Valentine's day.”

  And then walked away, leaving a blushing Anti behind.

**-o-**

****


	10. Day 10 - Fangs

  “Aagh…” Anti groaned, annoyed and bored with what was going on.

  “You have fangs. I see.” DarKen muttered, right now opening Anti’s mouth with his thumb, and keeping it like that with the rest of his hand, resting under his chin.

  Most of Anti’s teeth were normal, except for the canines. Normal canines were pointy, but blunt, but not Anti’s. Those were real  _ fangs _ , like a vampire’s, strong enough to push and break skin, pulling out blood.

  And DarKen knew that very well. He still had the remains of their damage hidden away by his shirt. He had to even put a bandaid over it to stop the bleeding. Honestly, DarKen didn’t really mind. Guess he liked the pain, even if just a little bit.

  “I would just like to ask you to stop biting me…” DarKen sighed, pulling his finger away and cleaning it. “I don’t know what I would tell Mary if she sees one of these marks…”

  “Yeh have snakes.” Anti rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Put the blame on them...”

  And DarKen couldn’t help but laugh, loudly.

**-o-**


	11. Day 11 - Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an almost direct continuation of Day 4 - Fear. And it's going to continue for the next two days. ♥

 

**Part 1**

   “I think someone is not really having a good time…”

   Anti took in a deep breath, turning his eyes from Infelix’s hands back to DarKen. He really didn’t seem normal. The bigger entity glared at them with almost fully dark eyes, the semblance of a snarl curling the corner of his lips, and his big form seemed to shiver, trembling as dark tendrils of InFelix’s energy kept him tied to the chair.

   “What’s wrong, Kenny?” InFelix asked in fake sweetness. The only answer he got from DarKen was a soft, but dark, growl. “Awn… I think he is not happy that you’re the one getting all the attention…” InFelix chuckled, raising a hand and running his knuckles over Anti’s red and tear stained cheeks. He didn’t take his eyes off of DarKen though, watching as he trembled even more, wanting to free himself.

   Anti gulped, feeling his throat sore from before. He felt his body glitch as he understood what was going on. He had seen DarKen in that state before, once or twice...

   “Well, I’m sorry, Kenny.” InFelix continued, showing a small pout. “But I can’t help it if Anti is so cute…” The powerful demon smiled at Anti, grabbing his face with careful fingers, as if he actually cared. "I could kiss him all day, no stop..." And then pressed their lips together once again.

   Anti answered the kiss out of instinct, which told him not to fight back. But he wasn’t stupid, he needed to fight back, he needed to stop InFelix! InFelix was messing with DarKen, making him angrier, making him lose control. And Anti knew that the once nice, calm DarKen, once he turned “psycho”, was everything but nice and calm.

   It all happened in a split second. DarKen freed himself from the dark power holding him back, throwing the chair away as he got up. Anti felt InFelix pull away, but didn’t get to react, as DarKen ran over to him, ramming into Anti like an angry bull and knocking all the air from hi lungs.

   “DarKe--” The smaller demon didn’t get a chance to talk. Hands were grabbing his neck in a wrong position, as if DarKen couldn’t even see what was in front of him. It was probably true. Anti quickly raised his knife bringing it down on DarKen’s arm and cutting a long, thin bloody line over the tattooed skin. DarKen hissed loudly, pulling his hands away and pressing fingers against the wound. Where did the knife come from…? It was InFelix’s doing, no doubt, that trickster.

   Still, the smaller entity didn’t want to hurt the other badly. DarKen was totally out of it, full of jealous anger and rage, all induced by InFelix and his control over the other demon. But at the same time… Anti didn’t want to fucking die.

   Anti backed away, keeping his eyes on the bigger entity. His form glitched, he tried glitching out of the room, but something held him back. InFelix’s energy. That son of a bitch… Who happened to be sitting on the chair DarKen was tied to seconds ago, watching them, with a smile, as if it was nothing but a show on tv.

   Anti tried glitching once more, aiming for the door, but to no avail. Suddenly, he was being pressed against the wall, feet hanging some inches above the floor. DarKen’s fingers pressed Anti’s throat once again, this time with a more precise grip. His thumbs pushed against the cut, opening it wider and poking inside it, making the blood spill out, covering his fingers and staining the shirt’s neck.

   Anti took in a broken breath and soon found himself gagging with his own blood. Normally he would like it, he liked pain, and specially liked when it was focused around the area of the cut, but… Not like that, not when it was DarKen, not when his eyes were as black as the void and his actions were only guided by anger and madness.

   Soon enough, Anti’s “fight or flight” reaction started growing, the “care” he had for DarKen leaving him. Normally Anti would choose flight, but this time…

   His body glitched as DarKen continued holding on to his neck, pressing his fingers against his trachea, getting strong enough to almost break it. Black spots were already covering Anti’s vision. DarKen was too far gone to notice it, to notice the shaking of Anti’s body and how his form seemed to break into so many uneven parts, or to notice how the lights were flickering, and the TV that was once on became nothing but static.

   Till, finally, Anti’s body glitched violently, scattering parts of himself all over the room. The “explosion” being strong enough to push DarKen back and away from the smaller demon.

**To be continued...**

**-o-**

****


	12. Day 12 - Sharp

**Part 2**

  The lights continued flickering violently.

  The bigger man blinked once or twice, his fully black eyes changing as fast as the blinking of the lamps. First they got their old color, white sclera with brown irises. But Ken remained awake for just some seconds, not enough to notice the cuts and blood covering his hands and arms. And then it turned back again, but this time the white irises stayed.

  DarKen shook his head.

  “Ow, wha--?” He raised his hand, only to see the strong dark red of blood covering their palms. “What the…?”

  He processed everything as the TV static let out a loud screeching noise.

  Anti was standing in front of him, body glitching in a way DarKen hadn’t seem yet. DarKen studied his features, seeing the blood falling from the gaping wound on his neck, that was wide open once again. And his eyes - which were hard to see thanks to his flickering form - were different, one fully black, the other, with the green sclera, shined like a torch, letting out was almost looked like green steam.

  “Anti…?”

  DarKen didn’t even have the chance of reacting. Suddenly, Anti pounced on him like a wild animal, throwing the bigger entity to the ground. And he was strong! Stronger than DarKen had ever seen him being before, Anti was even able to use his own body to keep DarKen pressed against the floor.

  “What’s wrong?” Anti chuckled against DarKen’s ear, his voice breaking constantly as his body glitched. “Don’t yeh want ta play with me, now that I’m stronger than yeh?” The bigger entity froze when feeling the pointy tips of Anti’s fangs grazing the skin of his nape

  InFelix laughed

  “You’re so cute, Anti…” It didn’t really seem like Anti was listening to what InFelix had to say, but DarKen was, and the sweetness on that demon’s voice was so strangely honest, that it was hard to tell his own mind that it was all fake, it was all a scene, it was meant to mess with him… “That’s the reason why you’re my favorite one…”

  The teeth sinking on DarKen’s neck was enough to make his mind snap, completely leaving aside the fact that what InFelix was saying wasn’t true, he didn’t have a favorite, he didn’t care for anyone, only himself - and maybe Madzia.   

  In a quick movement, DarKen turned around, throwing Anti to the floor and standing above him, keeping him pressed against the floor by his wrists. The smaller entity continued fighting, kicking hard as the knife was thrown away.

  “ **_Anti_ ** !  **_Stop that_ ** !” DarKen practically roared on Anti’s face.

  Then silence.

  Slowly, DarKen’s white eyes started shining again as he regained reason - something that was so easy for him. Anti stared at him, eyes wide, the septic one still shining and “steaming”. Till his lips stretched up in a smile, but it was almost blurred with the intense glitching.

  “Oh no…”

**To be continued...**

**-o-**


End file.
